


【授翻】【竹村x女V】日落 The Sunset

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 竹村和V被困在了日落旅馆，他们一起度过了一个疯狂又难忘的下午
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Kudos: 13





	【授翻】【竹村x女V】日落 The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210077) by [awerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf). 



> 我的辣鸡水平翻不出这篇文的美好orz

“日落旅馆？”竹村苦笑了一声。V站在窗边，她透过百叶窗的缝隙向外看时，竹村正躺在房间里唯一的一张床上。“对这么糟糕的地方来说，这个名字显得过于好听了，”竹村说。

“不觉得，我住过更差的地方，”V后退一步，让百叶窗弹回原位。截至现在，外面暂时没有什么异常。

“比这还要差？”竹村笑着说，“我想象不出还能差到什么地步。”

“我小时候在排水沟里睡过一晚，”V靠在柜子上，抱着手臂，“醒来的时候外面在下大雨，我差点被淹死。至少这个地方有床，有卫生间，我们也不用在外面淋雨。”

沉默片刻后，竹村答，“没错。”

V把枪放在矮柜上，脱下外套，把它扔在旁边的椅背上。“我们要在这里待一会儿，我把门用加密锁锁上了。除非有人强行破解或者我们放人进来，没有人会打扰到我们。”

“你确定这个地方安全吗？”

V轻叹口气，揉了揉手臂，“我什么都不能确定。哪怕我们现在就可以向更远处的恶土进发，也还是要担心食物，水源，行踪暴露等问题……”

“你认识什么流浪者部落吗？”

V停顿了一下，“认识是认识，但我们会给他们带来危险。如果荒坂公司真的来追杀我们，我宁愿这里留下两具尸体，而不是几十具。”

竹村盯着天花板，“你说得对。”

两人又沉默了一会儿，V打开了收音机。收音机已经调到了竹村最喜欢的电台，一些蓝调音乐和爵士乐。V并不反感这些音乐，她觉得它们很适合竹村。

她踢掉鞋子，爬上床，躺在竹村身边，模仿着他的姿势。她躺好后，竹村立刻坐了起来。

“我们中应该有一个人守着窗户，”竹村起身，但V抓住了他的手臂。

“如果荒坂的人知道我们在哪，过来杀我们——我觉得他们不会暗中行动，”她松开了竹村的手臂，“我们会听到他们上楼的声音。”

竹村皱了皱眉，向后靠了靠，“他们不会两次都没能杀掉我们。如果他们来了，我们离死也就不远了。”

“小田大概很想亲手砍下我的头。”

竹村躺了回去，双手交叉放在肚子上，“当时我很怕他会杀了你。”

“你在祭典上找到那个黑客的时候，我听到他在攻击你，你大喊了一声，信号就断了。我很害怕他会做些什么。我亲自训练的他，也很清楚他的实力。”

“对，是啊，我当时也觉得他会杀了我，”V答道，“尤其是我的枪卡住了，我必须和他徒手战斗的时候。”

竹村瞪大眼睛看向V，“你和他是徒手战斗的？”

“我是说，螳螂刀对螳螂刀，不过…”为了强调自己所说的，她让嵌在胳膊里的螳螂刀弹出了一点，“我是一路跑到黑客那里去的，被小田伏击的时候，我的肾上腺素水平还很高。我想这一点给了我一些优势。”

“小田是格斗专家——”

“他确实是顶尖高手，但我还是赢了，”V打断道，“他更强，但我更快，我也更擅长承受击打。我从小在海伍德长大，每天都会被人揍一顿。小田承受一击后要缓一缓才能找回状态——那家伙身上的破绽太多了。”

竹村看向天花板，嘴边有一丝若有若无的微笑，“你脚下的地板坍塌的时候，我也以为你会死在我藏身的那个公寓里。我以为你会被压死——当时你不可能活下来。”

“我想是运气好吧，”V盯着竹村，“我也以为你死了。以为荒坂的精英小队会把你打成筛子，然后从你的尸体上获取情报。”

“但你还是回来救我了。”

她笑着说，“我当然会回来，因为我们是'chooms'.

“Chooms, 我经常听到这个词，但不知道它是什么意思。”

“就是搭档，好朋友，能为对方献上忠诚与信任的朋友。”

他脸上露出了奇怪的表情，“朋友，对。有一个不是在为荒坂做事时认识的，也不在荒坂工作的挚友，对我来说是很新奇的体验。”

“是啊，这对我来说也很新奇，”V双手交叠枕在脑后，“第一次看到你的时候，我已经做好了你会挥拳砸破那扇玻璃，掐住我的喉咙的心理准备。我觉得你能在眨眼间毫不费力地杀死我。”

“不，”竹村摇头道，“我不会立刻杀死你，我会先搞清楚你是怎样溜进了那间顶层套房。”

V笑了，“认真地说，我从没想过你会是把我从垃圾堆里救出来的人。我以为你只是在帮荒坂赖宣消除隐患，确保没人能活着说出真相。”

“某种程度上说，我一开始确实在帮他扫清障碍。他说他离开了一会儿，回来后就看到了他父亲的尸体。我对这一点很怀疑，暗中展开了调查。查出你和你那位朋友的身份后，我对赖宣大人的怀疑少了一些。可是当我找到你后，他意识到有证人目击了他的罪行。他派出刺客，想把我们都做掉，彻底灭口，”竹村嘲笑道，“他真是个蠢货。”

“是啊，与我为敌也就算了，但是和你作对？我见过你干掉敌人时的样子，我可不想在你手下有同样的遭遇。”

“我会把这当做一句夸奖，”竹村微笑道。

“我就是这个意思，大部分是，”V转身面向竹村，“你知道的，如果不是因为这些乱七八糟的事情，我们永远都不会见面——真正的见面。”

“对，我也不觉得我们会相遇。”

V声音更小了一些，“有时候我忍不住想，这一切结束之后会是什么样子。假如，我不知道用什么办法取出了脑袋里的芯片。我觉得我永远无法做回从前的自己了，所以我很想知道，接下来会发生什么。”

竹村停顿了一下，“也许，如果华子小姐仔细考虑了她说过的话……或许荒坂公司会非常乐意你加入。”

V眨了眨眼，她脑海中响起了强尼的声音，“那可真是个美差啊，对吧？你——加入荒坂，这简直是个天大的笑话。”

V试图忽略强尼的声音，重整她的思绪，“我不认为荒坂会欢迎我。除了是他们的眼中钉，我对他们来说什么都不是。”

“你很聪明，也很有手腕；你还有足以打败小田的实力，我可以在荒坂帮你说几句好话。”

“荒坂公司看起来不会轻易让敌人变成朋友。他们不会忘记是我偷了芯片，并且把它毁得无可挽救。”V感到强尼颇为赞同地挠了一下她的后脑勺。

“平常不会，但我可以跟——”

“五郎，我们能在这里，正是因为我们刚才说到的那些事情。除此之外，我觉得荒坂华子不太喜欢我。”V枕在她交叠的手臂上，“对于我们上次邀请她参加的‘派对’，她看起来不怎么在意。”

竹村叹气，“你恐怕是对的。”

他们很久都没有说话，只有音乐在房间里轻轻飘荡。

“如果你愿意，你还可以来日本，”竹村有些犹豫地说。

“和你一起吗？”V问。

“当然，就像你说的，我们是朋友，”竹村接着说，“日本和夜之城完全不同，但也有相似的地方，比如很多大城市。东京是一座会令人印象深刻的城市。”

“我很想去看看，”V伸出手抚上竹村的胸。竹村的视线随着她的手下移了几分，但他什么也没有做。

“你能给我描述一下吗？”

“彩虹般斑斓的灯光一望无际，阴天的时候高楼大厦会隐在云里，”竹村接着说，“空气比夜之城好很多，地上垃圾很少。到处都有广告牌，但没有夜之城的那么露骨。日本的食物也是顶级的，哪怕走过一家忙碌的不起眼的小店，你的食欲都会被勾起。”

“你会带我去日本品尝美食吗？”

“当然，”竹村点头，“日本即使是最便宜的食物都比这里的要好，我会带你去一家值得去的店。一间真正的餐厅，一个能让你坐下来用心品尝美食，不会被外界的嘈杂打扰的地方。”

“不得不承认，我对日本美食几乎一无所知。在夜之城很难吃到真正新鲜的海鲜，即使有我也消费不起。到了日本后，你给我什么我都能吃得下去。”

“我会帮你挑选食物，”竹村点头道，“一开始你可能会觉得那些食物很奇怪，但我想你会慢慢爱上它们的。”

“吃完美食之后呢？”V问，竹村看出了她的好奇。她的手在他胸前挪了挪，“总不能在日本就只欣赏干净的街道，胡吃海塞美食……”

电台开始放下一首歌，竹村皱了皱眉。

“也许……”

V向竹村靠近了一点，把下巴枕在他的手臂上，“也许什么？你家乡有什么好玩的吗？”

“或许我们可以——我们可以去跳舞，”他不敢看向她。

她感到血液涌上了耳根，一种莫名的羞涩感如海浪般袭来，“我喜欢跳舞。”

强尼笑着说，“是啊，我相信这个荒坂公司狗真的能在舞池里大展身手。”V迅速把他推到一边，求他闭嘴。

竹村站了起来，轻轻拉住V的手臂。他一把拉起了她，他们一起站在床前。竹村让V把一只手放在他肩上，又握住了她的另一只手，他空闲的那只手松松地搂住了她的后腰。

“我已经很久没有和人跳过舞了，”竹村说，他看向V的肩膀。

“对，是啊，你不是一个人，”V承认道，“我好长时间没和人这样跳舞了，我不喜欢当时和我跳舞的那个男人，但我喜欢和你一起。”

竹村看了V一眼，又很快移开了目光。V接着说，“如果我们要跳舞的话，我想我应该穿得更漂亮一点。漂亮的裙子，配这个美好的夜晚。再喷些好闻的香水，打理一下我的头发……”

“我很想看到那样的你，”竹村说。V笑了笑，把头枕在他的肩上。音乐仍在缓缓流淌，V闭上眼睛，想象他们在日本的样子。在某个昏暗的舞厅里，竹村穿得一如既往的潇洒利落，她穿着她能买得起的最昂贵的礼服，专门为了惊艳到他。V感到，她后腰被竹村搂住的地方似在被火焰灼烧。

“然后呢？”他们随着音乐摇摆时，V问道。她没有睁开眼睛，不想一睁眼就看到夜之城郊外这座阴暗肮脏的旅馆。

“我——我还不太确定。”他放在她背上的手颤了一下。

“你会我的房门前给我说晚安，亲吻我的脸颊，然后看着我走进房间，还是会邀请我睡在你房间里？”V终于睁开了眼睛，看向竹村。

他看着她时，时间好似被拉得很长很长，长到V不禁怀疑自己是不是说得太直接了。在她开口道歉前，竹村的手紧紧握住了她，把她拉得更近了一些。

“我会邀请你睡在我的房间。”

V的手攀上竹村的肩膀，伸向他脖子上冰冷的金属义体，又捏住了他的下巴。她向前倾身，轻轻地贴上他的唇，他拉近了他们间的距离。和在那个废弃公寓里战斗时一样，他身上还散发着灰烬与火药的味道。她可能也是一样，但她并不在意。

她的舌头描摹他的下唇，他的双臂环抱着她，将她拉得尽可能地近。他靠在她身上时，她向后微微弯腰。他的一只手在她的肩胛骨之间，另一只手仍然搂着她的后腰。她吸吮着他的舌头，他满足地轻哼了一声。他又把她拉得更近了一些，望向她的眼神中满是热切。

“在这之后呢？”V舔了舔嘴唇，微微喘息道，“我们做些什么？”

竹村从V的脸上移开眼神，顺着她的身体往下看，“我会脱掉你的衣服。”他把手伸到她上衣下面，轻轻把它拉过她的头。他放下她文胸的肩带，从后面解开文胸，让它掉在地上。解开她裤子上的纽扣时，他在她肩膀上印下一吻。他拉着她坐在床上，把她的裤子从腿上扯下来。

正当竹村想要躺下时，V伸手按住他的前胸，阻止了他。她解开他的衬衫，看着它落了下来。他站在原地，默默看着她的动作。她解开了他的腰带，一下子拉了出来，把它扔到了房间另一头。她拉开他裤子上的拉链时，他俯下身吻她。

V的前胸紧贴着竹村光裸的胸膛，他深吸了一口气，双手顺着她的身侧摸了上去。爬上床时他脱掉了自己的裤子与鞋子，然后把她压在了身下。

“我想触摸你的每一寸肌肤，”竹村喘息着看向V。他的手抚上她的肚子，慢慢向上摸，轻轻捧起她的乳房。她闭上眼睛呻吟了一声，拼命挤紧了双腿。他略微加大了手上的力道，她喘息时，他的手指在她乳头上画圈。

竹村的手握住V的肩膀，又轻抚摸她的后背。他把她带进怀里，亲吻她的肩膀，轻轻吮吸她的脖子。他的手顺着她的背越摸越低，直到伸到她的内裤下面，掌心握住了她的屁股。他稍稍直起身子，脱掉她的内裤，重新回到之前的姿势。他捏了捏她的屁股，抚上她的肚子，又重复了一遍手上的动作。

他又亲吻她脖子另一侧，咬了咬她的耳垂，她在他身下挣扎。他的手指揉捏起她的乳头，让她浑身颤抖。

“求你了，五郎，求你了，求你……”

竹村让V侧过身，然后躺在她身后，如坚实的支柱般抵住她的背。他的手抚过她的屁股，肚子，摸索到她的大腿根。过了一会儿，他的手指终于滑到了她两腿之间。她迎合地张开了双腿。

他亲吻她的后颈和肩膀后面，手指懒洋洋地揉捏她的阴蒂。揉了几下她的阴蒂后，他的手下移到了她的阴道口。快感一阵阵袭来，她从没有过这样的感觉。他用一根手指在她阴道口刷了一下，弄湿手指后，他加了些力道按摩她的阴蒂。

她忍不住呻吟出声，向后紧紧靠住他。他另一只手也伸了过来，一根手指滑入甬道，抽送了两下后，又加了一根。

“啊，操，我的天啊……”她的头靠在床垫上，他们还什么都没有做，她就已经快要高潮。他的手指仍在她体内抽动，另一只手抚上她的乳房，比之前更用力地揉捏她的乳头。她娇喘着夹紧双腿，达到高潮的时候忍不住抓紧了他的手。

看到她高潮后，他从她体内抽出了手指。他一只手留在她屁股上，另一只手脱掉了自己的内裤。他轻轻抬起她的一条腿，架在自己身上，性器在她湿润的入口滑动。他向甬道挺进了一些，又很快退了出来。

她向后伸出胳膊，捏了捏他的屁股，“别挑逗我了。”

他笑了，鼻息落在V的肩头，“这是对你之前挑逗我那么多次的报复。”

他用力向前挺身，她再次娇喘连连。他的阴茎在插入了一半，又退了出来。他再次用力顶入，整根阴茎都插了进去。

“是的，就这样……”她呻吟着，把他向后推了推，指甲深深陷入他的臀部。

“你真的——很迷人，”他靠着她的肩膀低喘，再次吻上她的脖子。旧床垫的弹簧吱吱作响，他找到了自己的节奏，一次又一次地用力插入她体内。他的动作很慢，但很用力；插入时他的力道很大，让她忍不住蜷起脚趾，略带痛苦地配合他的动作。

过了一会儿，他让她面朝下趴着。压住她后，从后面操她。他轻轻将她的头发拨到一边，这样他就可以继续亲吻她的脖子和肩膀。整个过程中，他手上的动作从未停过。他的手划过她的肩膀，握住她的双乳，顺着她的肚子往下摸，又抓住她的屁股。

最后，他的手回到了她两腿之间，继续按摩她的阴蒂。她已经被他操得够爽，不需要他再动她的阴蒂——这一点令她震惊不已。但是他玩弄她的方式能让她更快地高潮。

片刻之后，她紧紧靠住他，快感使她忍不住叫喊出声。她再次高潮了，她听到自己的心跳得砰砰作响。他用日语说了句什么，她没有听懂。他用从未有过的力道粗暴地抓住她的臀部，把精液全部射进了她体内。

他又躺在了她身后，她挣扎着转身时，双腿仍颤抖不已。

她向前靠了靠，头顶抵住他的下巴，“如果这就是在日本等着我的东西，那我现在就要去。”

竹村轻笑了一声，站了起来，也拉着V站起来。V还有些站立不稳，身子因为无力而微微摇晃，她任由竹村带她走进浴室。他打开花洒，转过身把她抱到洗手池台面上。他的手抓着她，防止她坐不稳掉下来，同时轻轻贴上她的唇。他的吻比之前更加激烈，舌头在她口中疯狂索取。吻了一阵后，他松开了她，领她走到花洒下面。

他的双手又在她身上游走，他捏了捏她的乳房，看着水滴上她的双乳。他身子向前倾，吸住了她的一边乳房，同时揉捏着另一边。

快感和欢愉让她呻吟出声。她的手指伸进他的头发，解开了他的发髻，让他的发丝垂在肩头。他的牙齿轻咬她的乳头，她感到浑身颤栗，直到他松开了她。

他把她压在花洒后面的墙壁上，抬起她的一条腿，没有任何警告，就把阴茎沉入了她体内。她叫喊出声，指甲深深陷进他的肩膀，花洒里流下的水在他背上溅开。

他把她挤在墙上，两人的胸膛紧紧相贴，他比之前更用力地插入她的身体。他每顶一下就轻喘一声，紧闭着眼睛，眉头紧皱。他的手抓住她一条腿，把它抬高了一些，找到一个能让他更深入的角度。

这次她很快就高潮了。她的头后仰靠住墙壁，随着他的一次次动作，她感觉头被晃得有些晕。他再次射在了她体内，又慢慢抽送了几次，才拔出了性器。

他们在原地站了一会儿，身子紧紧贴合，大口喘气。V俯下身子取洗发水。

竹村颇为好奇地看着V往手心里倒了一些洗发水，把它揉进他的头发里。

“你不用这样做，”他说。她轻轻推开他抬起的手。  
“  
“我就想这样，除非你不想让我对你这么好。”

竹村闭上了眼睛，他感到V的手指划过他的头皮，又穿过他的发丝。他拿起香皂在手上抹了抹，然后抚摸V的肩膀，后背，最后抚上她的双乳。

V挑眉看向竹村。

“如果我是个年轻男人，我们或许可以再……”他拉着她走到花洒下冲洗，“但我不是，我需要一定时间恢复状态。”

他们冲完澡，擦干身子后，她躺回了床上。电台还在放着歌，像一场梦飘过她的脑海。强尼如阴影一样坐在角落，望着窗外。

“我希望你能把刚才那些从你系统里删掉，”强尼边抽烟边说。V耸了耸肩，拉过毯子盖在身上。竹村还在卫生间里艰难地修剪他脖子上的义体旁边的胡子。V闭上了眼睛。

V醒过来的时候，竹村正坐在桌子前清理他的武器。

“或许，我们在一起不是一个好主意，”说出这句话时，他没有抬头看她。

V坐了起来，用手肘支撑着身子，“为什么要这么说？”

竹村放下枪，轻叹了一声，然后抬头看向V，“有很多原因。”

“我快死了算是其中之一？”

竹村的眼神有些闪躲，“从很多方面看，我们都注定要死去，但这不是唯一的原因，”他转身面向她，“我被荒坂授予了很高的职位，也几乎为荒坂献出了一生。但你——”

“一个二流的小贼，哈，就像街边的垃圾一样。这种话我听过很多次了。”她又躺在了床上。

“这不是我想说的。我想说的是，从我了解的信息来看，你享受着和我完全不同的生活。我们之间有很多不同之处。”

“不如说我很'享受'到目前为止的生活。不过我明白你的意思，你还想说什么？”

“你曾经说，我是'陌生土地上的异乡人'，确实是这样。我没有在这里出生，也不了解这座城市。我……我讨厌这座城市，我恨夜之城。这里是家乡，我很清楚你有多了解它。我明白你对它的归属感，但还是不喜欢这座城市。”

“我不是在夜之城出生的，我的出生地在这个国家的另一边，一个和这里完全不同的地方。”

“但你在这里长大，这才是关键。这座城市已经永远地成了你的一部分。”

“我想是吧，”她翻了个身，又坐起来看着他，“还有什么要说的吗？”

他移开视线，突然感到有些尴尬，“还有年龄问题——”

V笑着说，“在这个基本上实现了永生的操蛋时代，别再说什么你对我来说太老、我太年轻这样的话了。”

竹村没有再说什么。他转过身，继续清理他的枪。他们沉默了很长一段时间。

“如果我很快就会死掉——”V开口道，“这是注定发生的事情，不管最后用什么办法取出我脑子里的芯片。如果我要死了，我想把生命最后的时间用来做我应该做的事情。”

“这就是你描述这件事的方式？”竹村指了指他们两人。

“是啊，”V坐得更直了一些，双腿交叠，“我通常不会和我喜欢的人上床，也不喜欢操过我的那些人。但是我喜欢你。”

竹村看向V，她接着说，“我特别讨厌，呃，各种感情……”我所爱的人，最后不是死了，就是越来越恨我。我基本已经不再冒这个险了，我主动选择不再亲近任何人。杰克是这么多年来我唯一一个走得很近的朋友，他就像是我的哥哥一样——你已经知道他的结局了。”

“我太理解这种感觉了，”竹村身子前倾，手肘撑着膝盖，“避免各种依恋，避免……过正常的日常生活。”

“我喜欢你，五郎，非常非常喜欢，远远超过了我愿意承认的程度，”她咬牙说道，“我知道这一切应该不会有好结果，我不是傻瓜。但是我想——我想在一开始就把一切说清楚。”

竹村默默走到床前，坐在了V身边。他握住了她的手，他们的手掌紧紧相合。他再次开口前，他们沉默地坐了一会儿。

“跟着荒坂大人来到夜之城时，我从没想过事情会变成这个样子。他被谋杀，我被培育提携了我的公司扫地出门，失去一切，被迫在一个陌生的地方学习如何生存……我也没有想到我会在你身上发现这么多线索。找到你很容易，因为你在绀碧大厦偷东西的时候留下了明显的痕迹。当你的中间人德肖恩告诉我他杀了你的时候，我只希望能在你的尸体上找到一些证据。”

他停顿了一下，“但那时你还活着，也活了下来。你对我来说变得越来越重要。我的朋友和盟友，是的，但也不止于此。”他轻叹口气，摸了摸他的脸，“我很抱歉，我在这方面的事情上没有太多经验，尤其是没和人谈起过这些。”

“没事的，我早就明白你的意思了。”

竹村有些意外地看了V一眼。

“我们说到了日本，还聊到了去了以后要做什么——”V解释道，“那些一个人不会和只是朋友关系的人做的事。而且，我……”她叹了口气，有些窘迫地说，“从来没有人这样抱过、摸过我，这让我感觉……我喜欢这样。我很喜欢你对我做的一切。”

竹村看向地板，“我也很喜欢，甚至喜欢得有些过头。这会是一个问题。”

V向后靠了靠，“那么请允许我提前道歉。因为我就要死了。”

竹村抿紧嘴唇，“你不会死。”

“但如果我——”

“只要我能帮上忙，你就不会死。”

“怎么，我们要不断重复这个没完没了的循环吗？”V微笑着说，“你救了我的命，我又救了你，你再救我一命——就这样无休止地继续下去？”

“是的，”竹村坐直了身子，看向她。

“那什么时候才能结束呢？等我们两个都死的时候，最好还是同时死掉？”

竹村微微颔首，“这样再好不过了。”

V掰着手指数了数，“所以，我们要取出我脑袋里的芯片，去日本跳舞吃美食，饭后头脑发热激情做爱，重复做这些事情直到我们一起死去？我觉得这听起来不是一个坏主意。”

他摇了摇头，“如果事情能这么简单就好了。”

“或许我们可以试试刚才说的那些，”V靠在竹村的肩膀，“我想试一试。”

竹村叹了口气，V感到了他涌动的情绪，“我不会介意，但首先……我们得看看眼下的一切会如何收场。”

（全文完）


End file.
